


You Tainted The Chicken Nuggets

by Ackasi



Category: FAHC - Fandom, GTA!AU - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Freewood - Freeform, GTA, Jeremy's dead inside, M/M, Non Pictured Smut, Unexplained Smut, Walking In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackasi/pseuds/Ackasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 12:35 in the morning, and Jeremy is fucking hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tainted The Chicken Nuggets

It was 12:35 in the morning, and Jeremy is fucking hungry. Laying in a bed browsing the internet for hours took its toll, and Jeremy got up with the sudden craving for chicken nuggets and sweet tea. Throwing his hot laptop off his lap, he swung his legs to the side, stretched his neck and shoulders, and stood up. 

From what Jeremy could tell, even with him being half dead to the world, it was silent. He assumed everyone was long asleep or out drinking, which was a plus. Walking into the dark kitchen was simple, he yanked the bag of frozen chicken nuggets and chucked it on the counter, to then the largest bottle of sweet tea and a can of Redbull. Grabbing a plate, he threw several nuggets on and chucked I in the microwave.

Leaning on the counter, he waited and waited for the food to be done, he closed his eyes for a while to relax before going right into his forum searching. The microwave beeped off, and Jeremy heard a high pitched moan. 

“What. The. Fuck.” 

Jeremy, now fully awake, stared at his crewmates, buck ass naked clearly having sex right next to the counter he used moments ago.

“Gavin…Ryan…What. The. Fuck.”

Ryan and Gavin stared at Jeremy with pure horror in their eyes. 

“Hi Lil J…” Gavin gave Jeremy a sheepish smile.

“You tainted the chicken nuggets.” Jeremy deadpanned, setting the chicken nuggets on the counter.

“Jeremy…Look” Ryan started.

“You tainted my chicken nuggets” Jeremy deadpanned again, walking away from the kitchen and back down the hallway.

The next morning, Jeremy sat at the breakfast table with a dead look on his face. Ryan and Gavin walked in together, stopping in their place, staring at the man with relived horror.

“Look Lil J, we’re sorry you saw that…” Gavin sat down at the bar, shaking his head. 

“Seriously, it will never happen again.” Ryan stared at him hoping for the best.

“You tainted the counter with your sex….we use that counter for food Gavin!”

Three weeks and multiple disinfectants later, Jeremy refuses to use the counters.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fic inspired for talks in the CAH game with @FAHCheadcanons  
>  Poor Jeremy, don't worry, Gavin's next.


End file.
